villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anton Bartok
Anton Bartok is the main antagonist of The Fly 2. He is the head of Bartok Industries and the benefactor of Seth Brundle's experiments. He is portrayed by Lee Richardson. Character Biography The Fly 2 When Seth Brundle was working on telepods, he was provided by Bartok Industries. When Seth mutated into a fly monster and died, Bartok tried to benefit from his experiments and take in the last two people who saw Seth alive, his pregnant girlfriend Veronica Quaife and Stathis Borans. Knowing she's pregnant with a mutant, Bartok lies to her convicing her that her baby will be normal. At the time of the birth, which Bartok oversaw, Veronica dies of a cardiac arrest. The child was seemingly normal but had fly genes deep with in him. Naming the child Martin, the executives initally raised him in a clinical enviroment, with Bartok imitating a father figure. One addition was Martin was smarter than the average child, and aged quicker than normal due to his genes. At age three (physically ten), Martin befriends a dog that was selected to take part in the telepods experiments. Martin witnesses the experiments and sees the dog was become mutated and sickly. This terrifies Martin, and blows his cover to Bartok. At age five, (physically twenty), Martin became an offical worker for Bartok Industires and was put incharge of the telepod experiments. Martin has become more social and got his own home on the Industries property. Bartok reassures Martin that the dog was put down. Martin befriends and falls in love with a new employee named Beth Logan. With some help, Martin is able to get the telepods to work properly. While walking around the industrys facilities, he finds the experiment pit where the teleported dog was kept alive but mutated for all these years and he puts the dog down. Martin looks at classified tapes and finds out about his his fly genes. Martin flees Bartok Industries and meets up with Beth. Bartok calls on a manhunt for them when he learns that Martin has a password to work the telepods. Martin and Beth go on the run and head for the home of the only person Martin thinks can help him: Stathis Borans. Debriefing Borans, Martin learns how to cure himelf - by entering a telepod with a healthy body, and transfering his genes to that body and visa versa. When Martin is at an advanced stage of his transformation Beth becomes worried and calls Bartok. They are taken back to the Industires and held against their will. Bartok plans on keeping Martin in the pit and possibly killing Beth. Martin fully transforms into the "Martin-Fly". Martin breaks free and kills his captors and takes his revenge of the workers of Bartok Industries. Bartok is callous about this and demands Martin be taken alive. Martin shows traits of his former humanity when he doesn't attack a dog sent to sniff him out and Beth. Beth and Bartok briefly fight before Bartok is overpowered and dragged off by Martin. Beth activates the telepods and Bartok begs for his life as Martin types the password (DAD) and enters the telepods with Bartok, switching eachothers genes. Martin emerges the healthy human he once was, and Bartok, a bloated, heavily mutated maggot like monster. In the film ending it is shown that Bartok is still alive, but being kept in the same pit were he kept the dog. Personality Bartok is shown to be relentless in his plans, being greedy and obssesed with expanding his power. When Martin was growing up, he presented himself as being warm and friendly, but this is one of many lies he told the boy and likely many others. His true nature is shown to be cold and careless as indicated during Martin's birth, Veronica screamed to Bartok that he promised there will be no defects, to which he responds with a cold unsympathetic stair. He is also callous with his experiments, as shown when he kept the mutated dog alive for two years rather than immediately put it out of its misery, and when the Martin-Fly kills some of his security guards, he sarcastically says it's tragic and sad, but Martin must be captured alive. The films commentary describes him as being the absolute worst corporate America has to offer. Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Living Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Monsters Category:Sociopaths Category:Servant of Hero Category:Mutated Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Orator